


Will You Be Mine Forever?

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: Holding each other on a brisk spring night some strong emotions overtake Belphegor.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Will You Be Mine Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> *** SLIGHT SPOILERS; if you haven't read chapters 14 or 15 ( I cant remember which one so imma say both just to be safe lol) Continue at your own risk :) ***

It’s a crisp spring night, the sky nothing but a vast kaleidoscope of shining stars with big a spot light in the midst of it all illuminating the surrounding area. A large quilted blanket is splayed across a patch of the green meadow, the moon seemingly making the small white flowers glow under its intense light. Making the trees shadows deepen around the couple. From a birds eyes view it would seem as if the two lovers, intertwined together were encased in a bright glowing orb, completely cut off from the rest of the world.

~~~

His head resting on his pillow and yours on his arm, both silently gazing up into the nights atmosphere Belphegor feels a warm buzz radiating from his chest. A small crescent smile follows suit on his thin lips. “Hmm” a low hum reverberates from his throat. “What’s wrong?” your sweet voice tickles his ears. “Nothings wrong it’s just...” His words pause for a moment, grouping his thoughts. “It’s just, I love these moments.” Still staring at the sky you turn your head to face the side of his, “What do you mean?” You pry wanting to know more. “I’m glad to have nights like this with you. Nights where we can just lay together in silence, no words necessary. Just simply being in each others presence brings upon an intimacy I never thought I could have with another. And it’s funny cause, I never would have thought I would be here, laying under the stars holding a human of all things. But y/n, you’re so much more than just a human to me, you are my world.” His honest words make your heart melt. 

“I mean, you’ve helped me see the world in a new light, or I guess you brought me back to the light. You know after what I thought happened with Lilith because of that human, I let my sadness over take me and turn to anger and hatred.” As he speaks you can feel the pain in his words, recalling the past.

“When I first met you, I never thought you could make me feel the way I do. Love me the way Lilith was probably loved. At the time I couldn't understand why she would take such a huge risk but now, now I think I might see what she did. The feeling of being able to hold someone so dear to you against your chest and to never want to let them go, to have such overwhelming love and affection for a person that you would do anything just make sure that they are ok no matter the consequences may be.” Belphegor cant help but let of out a small chortle. “Huh, Y/n Meeting you was life altering and truly helped change me for the better.” You smile at his words.

Positioning himself propped up on his arm so he can look into your eyes he continues his confessions, the fingers of his free hand beginning to dance across your skin. “Everything about you is just perfection! The softness of your skin, the smell of your hair, the sparkle in your eyes, the taste of your lips and the fluidity of your voice, you flood all my senses like a divine symphony. Being with you is just like being in Heaven, but not even. Even Heaven pales in comparison to your empyrean light. All of it is glorious and something I never want stripped from my life, and I hope you too feel the same.” 

Unable to even utter a word, completely enthralled by the look in his violet eyes. Following his movements, now both sitting up, face to face. Swallowing hard trying to soothe the dryness in his throat, the demon looks down at his hands briefly before nervously speaking again. “What I'm trying to say is, I love you! More than anything. Wont you allow me to have everyday after today to prove that to you? Give me the time for me to be able to fully explain the countless reasons why I want you in my life, why I need you. Wont you grace me with the honor of being the first thing I see when I wake up and the last before I go to bed? I want to promise I’ll be the man you deserve and then some, but Im afraid I might not be able to give you that but I hope you’ll let me try.”

His eyes lock with yours, glistening with tears threatening to leak out. Taking your hands in his, he takes a deep breath and says,

**“F/n L/n, will you be mine forever?”**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I really like how it came out.  
> If you have any suggestions/ requests of what I could do next I would live to hear them.  
> Till next time my loves :3  
> 💛 ~


End file.
